guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aidan
See Kree Foothills and the history/back ground info on Aidan that is listed in the offical manuscripts (manual) that comes with the game. --DaveBaggins 09:28, Feb 04 2006 (CST) Someone I hate... Is "You remind me of someone I hate" a line of Aidan's? I'm pretty sure it's Cynn's. --dominique 10:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :Pretty sure it's one of Cynn's too. I never take Aidan with me in Cantha yet I've seen that line pop up once in a while. --Theeth (talk) 11:05, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::It also really doesn't strike me as something Aidan would say :) --dominique 13:12, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::I played with Aidan for a while, he never said it. Cynn, however, did. User:Goth Metal :::Umm... yea, it's been confirmed and removed half a year ago. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:16, 12 December 2006 (CST) Game Reference I believe that Adian's quote "Right between the eyes." may be a reference to an old PC Turn Based Strat/Real Time Combat game I have called Lords of the Realm II, where when selecting a group of archers in the combat mode they would say the same thing (with a thick british accent, of course). -- Mystic 1:49 July 16 2006 (CST) Aiden Apperance i am doing the quest Stone Summit Beastmasters, and when i went in to the area, i saw Aiden at the mouth of the iron hammer mines and he is killed by 4 ettins before i can get to him. i dont know if this is only active when the Stone Summit Beastmasters quest is active, and as i cant even see him (he is round the corner, and dead when i get there) i cant tell if he is giving a quest or not Edit: i took some screenshots: ScreenShot 1 ScreenShot 2 Any ideas anyone? GuardianStorm 10:58, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I confirm his appearance during this quest. He never spawns if this quest is not active. I tried to save him with my W/R but failed. See this discussion with screenshots: http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=437048. Alya :I want to argue against including Stone Summit Beastmasters under the list of "Quests Involved In". As the title says, the category is clearly only for quests in which the NPC actually plays a role. Just because Aidan is there is not enough. In that quest, you may see him, you may not - he gets killed. But does he do anything in relation to the quest. No. If we are going to list a quest merely out of appearance, then we might as well list Aidan's role in the To Kryta: quest chain. But we won't because he's not related to the quest at all. Removing it unless a good argument can be given as to its inclusion. Leave it under "Locations". Entropy 15:40, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Agreed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:56, 31 December 2006 (CST) Regarding split I've added the split suggestion to the 5 "Core henchmen" that appear in all campaigns so far, because I feel their articles are becoming too hard to read, and it's not much of a stretch to assume that these 5 will appear in future campaigns as well. With their respective articles broken up by campaign, I believe the missing info would be filled in more quickly and the articles would be more accessible. --RolandOfGilead 04:13, 20 November 2006 (CST) Aidan's Background and Character Did anyone else notice that the Nightfall version of Aidan is in conflict with the Prophecies version? In Proph, Aidan's mother died crossing the Shiverpeaks and he grew up with his father. In the Nightfall version, the story is grim - his parents were killed by Charr and he grew up avenging their deaths many times over. Aidan's quotes also make him feel like a very grim man with a dark past; very very much different from the Propechies and Factions version. Trivial, I know, but I feel that a continuity and consistency problem like this really disappoints. And it's not just Aidan, all of that group: Devona, Cynn, Eve, and Mhenlo, their quotes made them feel very different. Big characterisation slip-up. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:26, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it's a pity because I like Baldy and his lil' girlfriend.--210.3.39.32 00:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Maybe his loss of Practiced Stance has made his personality different. But seriously, isn't Nightfall supposedly set 2 years after Factions/Prophecies? People change. Zaboomafoo 00:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::NF is set 2 years after? Where'd you get that info from? Anyway, I agree that people change with time. But having his background and past change? That's inconsistency. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Three years after, actually. Look at the unified timeline on page 28-29 (pg 18 in the PDF) of the Nightfall manual. PDF at http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/manuals.php Zaboomafoo 02:08, 18 December 2006 (CST) 0.02 cents *Aidan uses an Ivory Bow (we assume) which means he gets 10% innate Armor Penetration. Shouldn't that be listed as a benefit (Pros)? *In some of the missions in Ring of Fire Islands, Aidan becomes extremely useful due to his incredible range. As long as the player can direct him to attack, he is capable of taking out some of the Ether Seals by himself - very useful! It's a good thing to know and use however it doesn't seem to fit into the article anywhere. Entropy 04:32, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Given that you can only assume it's an ivory bow and not much ways to test, not sure if that should be added. As for him being useful against Ether Seals, best place to add that is at those mission pages themselves as a tip. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:42, 3 January 2007 (CST)